


Primogeniture

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belly Kink, Body Worship, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Six months ago Jack slept with the heir of the Atlas Empire, then promptly forgot about him, figuring he'd never see the ethereal young being again. But now there's a star destroyer docked on Helios and Rhys—newly ascended to the throne—has a surprise waiting under his robes for the hapless Hyperion CEO.





	Primogeniture

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! I can't believe I wrote all this, but I must have been really inspired to just let my kink flag fly! I hope you guys really like this idea, it involves Rhys becoming the emperor of the alien Atlas Empire and confronting Jack about when they slept together back when he was just a little heir...
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you thought of this! Since Tumblr is fucking up and wont show any of my fics in the tags I'm desperate for feedback here. Also I just want to know what you guys think of my stuff!

Jack had never really expected to see the heir to the Atlas throne again.

His initial mission to Japetus—Atlas’ home planet—had been born from necessity rather than desire after all. Not that it ended up an all that unpleasant trip, for a couple reasons.

One, it’d cinched the mining deal he’d been gunning for. Japetus held huge reserves of elemental core near the surface, material Hyperion needed if it wanted to expand into the market of laser rifles. He’d first sent a couple of probes to the planet without gaining permission of the resident Empire, both out of disregard and—much as he hated to admit it—his own ignorance.

While the Atlas Empire was hardly the galactic powerhouse it’d been centuries ago—so Jack had been briefed, anyway—they weren’t folk to tread lightly around. The board directors had advised him to head out on a diplomatic mission, a sign of goodwill and deference to the Empire’s might. And while Jack hated cowing to _anyone_ , he decided it’d been worth a shot to put that renowned charm to good use. Especially if it ended up getting him the mining rights he so craved.

And it had. The Atlasssian Emperor, after a day or so of the cold shoulder, had eventually warmed up to him. With a shake of hands and a scrawl of pens a new agreement came to fruition, allowing Jack to mine the planet within a few parameters. A couple of the finest Hyperion guns had sweetened the deal, and in celebration the Emperor had decided to throw a ball in the capitol’s wondrous palace—with food, drink, and gorgeous Atlasssian babes free-flowing.

That was the second reason Jack had enjoyed his trip.

Out of all the gorgeous, half-dressed aliens wandering the gala, flush with exotic wines, Jack had zeroed in on a young, slight Atlasssian he’d found leaning against the marble balcony adjoining the main ballroom. Jack had initially ventured out to get a fresh breath of night air, and earned more than he’d bargained for when the young being had turned and offered him a soft, but sultry smile.

Jack had remembered the Atlasssian from the treaty negotiations, seated elegantly to the left of the Emperor and doing little more than nodding and smiling. Jack had later learned he was the heir to the throne—of course, only _after_ he’d spent the night balls deep in his ass.

He hadn’t mentioned _that_ to any of the other ambassadors, for once keeping his mouth closed on his sexual conquests. And considering the Emperor hadn’t blown their ships out of orbit, the heir had probably kept the secret about the tryst as well.

Probably for the best.

However cute as the heir had been, Jack had figured it’d wind up nothing more than a one-night stand. After all, Rhys was probably already betrothed to some kind of noble or ruler of another planet. Royal-types were like that, all about political marriages that sealed deals or safeguarded allies.

Jack thought it would all end there, his tryst with the heir all locked up and forgotten deep in that palatial bedroom.

He definitely hadn’t expected a space destroyer flying the Atlas colors to show up out of the blue six months later and request permission to dock on Helios. Even accepting that, he’d prepared to welcome the emperor he’d made the treaty with—the old, bearded guy with the dark indigo eyes clad in long white robes like some kind of frikkin’ space monk.

He didn’t think he’d find himself face-to-face with Rhys _himself_ leading a contingent of gold and red-plated soldiers down the gangplank and into Helios’ main hangar.

“Handsome Jack.”

Rhys stopped a couple paces away from Jack, boots sliding to a halt against the metal floor. The train of his coat fluttered behind him, the only noise in the silence that followed the shift and _clink_ of his guard. Glowing eyes watched Jack from within the slats of their helmets as they stood to attention on both sides, shimmering ceremonial spears clenched tightly in their gauntlets.

Rhys’ expression was drawn, mouth set in a courtly smile.

“I almost wondered if you’d come to meet me in person, or if I’d have to drag you out here.” Jack bit his lip, eyeing the Emperor and trying not to let his suspicion float all the way to the surface, lest Rhys grow offended. But Jack felt unsettled by the sudden appearance of the being he’d seen once months ago and never expected to encounter again.

“Nah. I’m more of a hands-on kind of guy. Give you a real warm welcome.” Jack crossed his arms over his chest, mentally counting how many soldiers stood besides Rhys, calculating them against the loaders held in reserve around the hangar. Just in case.

“Even if it’s _uh_ …unexpected,” he continued. “Really not what I thought I’d get outta my afternoon. The Emperor send you or something?”

Rhys’ smile spread a little wider, amusement glinting up into his eyes.

“No. I came on my own orders.” He pressed a hand to his chest. “After all, _I_ am the Emperor.”

Jack’s blood froze in his veins as his eyebrows leap up to his hairline. Wait, what? _What?_

Rhys had been little more than a giggly little slip back on Japetus, shooting coy looks Jack’s way and seducing him into his bed. Nothing in his head but lust and daydreams. Or so Jack thought.

The man standing in front of him couldn’t be any more different.

“I… _well then_ …” Jack swallowed, fingertips feeling tingly as he unconsciously leaned away from the apparent-Emperor. “Congrats on the promotion.”

Rhys chuckled.

“It didn’t come easy, to be sure. I would’ve come here much earlier otherwise.” Rhys waved his hand at the hangar.

“Might we converse somewhere more private, Handsome Jack? I have matters that are for your ears only.”

That was a bit of a red flag, but saying no to the Emperor of Atlas seemed a riskier move. Jack cleared away the tightness from his throat, coughing into his hand before straightening his posture.

“My office?”

“Acceptable enough.” Rhys gestured to the men behind him. “I assume your station can accommodate my guard until we are finished?”

Jack didn’t exactly know what to do with a squadron of creepy armored soldiers, but he nodded anyway, mentally pawning the duty off to his assistants.

Too bad he still had to tangle with the Emperor all on his own.

* * *

“Can I offer you anything to drink?” Jack asked as a formality, already making a beeline for the emergency alcohol hidden in his desk. He poured a bit of whiskey with shaky hands and looked up to the Emperor, who held up a hand.

“No thank you. Feel free, though.” Jack didn’t need any urging, knocking back the drink and clunking the glass back against the desk.

Now in the privacy of his office, with the initial shock of Rhys’ arrival worn away, Jack could take in the emperor’s new look a little better. What a change, _jeez_. Jack remembered well the nubile little slip of an alien he’d bedded months ago, and while those memories resembled the imperial figure in front of him _somewhat_ , Jack could pick out more differences than things that’d stayed the same.

The drastic shift in clothing struck Jack first. It was innocence of that young heir at the ball on Japetus that had tempted him in the first place—accentuated by the filmy robes of white and glimmering blue. He’d looked gorgeous on the pale stone balcony of the palace, the moonlight making him shine like a surreal, enticing illusion.

But now all that gauzy blue and white had been ripped away and replaced with solid black, gold, and fiery red. Instead of robes that clung to the skin Rhys wore a massive, dark greatcoat that pinched his shoulders into thick points and made him look even more daunting than any bandit or mercenary Jack had ever encountered. The collar of the coat blossomed up high behind his head, framing it with shimmering red and gold that almost bubbled and shifted like lava. An opal-buckled belt cinched the coat together just below his chest, weighty sheaves of his coat billowing out over the rest of his body. It dragged against the floor in the back and hemmed around his knees in the front, shadowing the heavy black boots Rhys now sported.

Those looked very different, fearsome and far more suited for combat than the blue and white shoes Rhys had worn back on Japetus, straps and clasps delicate as fish bones. Jack remembered them well—when they laid over his shoulders, reflected in the mirror above the heir’s headboard.

And yet the same aura of elegance Jack remembered still radiated off of Rhys. Even as he stood towering and bulked with power he kept his boots heeled with the same roiling orange fire that blazed on his collar. He looked like a statue ready for worship—a look Jack had become familiar with over his years as Hyperion’s most eminent CEO.

No fair. He’d spent all this money on likenesses peppered all around Helios but Rhys had cut out the middleman through virtue of already looking as grand and intimidating as a frikkin’ sculpture.

But it wasn’t just the clothes that had Jack shaking and swallowing behind a face of bravado. Even discounting the height of the heels he was sure Rhys had grown even taller than before, with Jack’s head only barely coming up to the emperor’s shoulders. And bigger…Rhys looked a lot _bigger_ , whether it was all muscle or the layers of clothes he wore or if Rhys had been pounding back the growth hormone, Jack didn’t know. But he hardly ever felt _small_ , even in the presence of vault monsters and untamed planets. Yet Rhys’ size unnerved something inside of him, his neck prickling and mouth running a little dry.

“It’s nice to finally get you in private again, Jack.” Rhys broke the silence, gloved hands coming to lace in front of his body. Long as his arms were, they just barely encircled his bulky frame, which Jack found odd. But looking at Rhys’ body and trying to figure out all the exact details that’d changed was like staring at an optical illusion, so he lifted his eyes back to the Emperor’s face.

Lines of red and gold paint along the contours of his cheekbones and around his eyes replaced the blue and powdery pearl makeup Jack remembered smearing during their first encounter. It made Rhys look almost godly—as if the Emperor needed any help with that.

A dark metal crown floated above the coiffed state of his hair, completed with an embedded, fiery stone that matched the one in his belt.

Jack felt a little jealous. In all his years, he’d never had a crown.

“I hope you don’t mind the suddenness of my arrival,” Rhys continued, “but it couldn’t wait another moment, much as I tried.”

“Of course. No trouble. It’s….nice that you parked your little space destroyer up against Helios without warning.” Jack tried to keep his voice even and his temper in check. Not that he was even angry but just… _confused_.

Rhys must have noticed, because he waved his hands, as if he could physically brush away Jack’s worries.

“Oh, you and your employees have no reason to fear. This is not a mission of war.” The Emperor tilted his head playfully, the golden rings in his ears clinking. “If it were, I could have annihilated your base before you even knew we were coming.”

Jack bristled at the threat—was it really a threat, though? Rhys looked more amused than anything and showed no hostility or anger.

“Right. So…Emperor, huh?” Jack changed the subject away from the destroyer floating right alongside his beloved space station, not wanting to dwell on the threat. “That’s…that’s something. How’d you manage that?”

“Oh, excellent timing and a couple strategically stabbed backs. Surely a businessman like yourself knows how it can be sometimes.” Rhys smirked.

Part of Jack wanted to know all the lurid details, but he was having trouble getting his lips to work properly enough to request it. So he simply nodded in recognition.

Jack usually sat in his chair, his seat of power, but doing so now would relinquish even more height to Rhys’ advantage and he didn’t think he could handle that, so he stayed standing. He did lean a little bit against his desk, though, as he tilted his head back to look the Emperor in the eyes.

That was another thing.

Jack remembered Rhys’ eyes well. They’d matched the color of his robes in that ballroom on Japetus—or at least one of them had. Jack had thought it funny then that the heir possessed one average brown eye that almost looked human, too warm and dewey for such an ethereal race.

But the one on the left glowed blue, bright and mysterious as a quasar shifting deep in space, or the charging nucleus in Hyperion’s latest elemental shotgun. At least it used to.

As Rhys observed him Jack noted an intrusion in the brilliant blue of his iris. Fiery red-gold now ringed his iris, radiating out from the center, like lava cracking up from beneath the glassy surface and burning its own path.

Jack lapped at his lips, drawing this upper teeth back against a sore in the skin. He’d been nibbling it sincethe sensors had first detected Rhys’ ship and now it teetered on the edge of bleeding.

“If you don’t want to wipe Hyperion off the star map…then why are you here? I haven’t requested any more rights to your planet. Unless you’re planning to renegotiate our agreement?”

Rhys shook his head.

“Our agreement still benefits the Empire. If anything, I’m here to…strengthen its relationship with Hyperion.”

“Oh?” Jack raised his eyebrow. “You want something from me, then? What could the Empire possibly want with a lowly little weapons company like Hyperion?” He commented, tongue in cheek.

“It’s not what the Empire wants,” Rhys replied. “This is…more personal. Though it could affect the fates of both Atlas _and_ Hyperion.”

_Personal?_ Jack tapped anxiously against his folded forearm. He didn’t know exactly what the Emperor meant by that. Was he talking about what had happened on Jack’s mission? The night they’d shared together? _Crap_. Did Rhys have regrets about that night he wanted to put to bed?

“Did you ever realize you left me a gift back on Japetus?” Rhys crooned, his hands resting lower, in front of his stomach, causing Jack’s eyebrows to raise as he tried to remember more of the diplomatic mission apart from his tryst with the heir-turned-emperor.

_What? What gift?_ Jack had brought Hyperion-brand shields and a couple other trinkets as a sign of goodwill, but Rhys spoke with an air of mystery and knowing. As if there was something Jack didn’t yet understand. It set him on edge, and his eyes stayed wide and worrying as Rhys’ long fingers slowly rose up to the belt buckled high on his abdomen. He unwrapped his coat delicately once it came undone, letting the heavy black material hang off his shoulders as he revealed the parts of his body hidden under the outermost layer.

Jack startled at the sight so abruptly he nearly lost balance, hand wheeling out to grab the edge of the desk besides him.

“Wha…what the hell’s going on here?” He managed after a moment of gaping, pointing a shaky finger right at Rhys’ revealed abdomen.

What once lay flat and softly toned had grown outwards, bowing out tremendously from the Emperor’s slender frame, curving from just under his sternum nearly all the way down to the set of his hips. The thin material of his tunic clung tight to him, smoothly stretched over his form. His belly looked weighty and full and Jack’s fingers twitched with odd temptation to touch it that he immediately tried to tamp down—though it continued to nip at him as he ogled Rhys’ body.

That…that had _definitely_ not been there before.

“Am I…tell me what I’m looking at.” Jack’s eyes wrenched away from Rhys’ middle to search his face for an explanation. Rhys worked his lips together, gloved hands returning to drum softly atop his belly as he spoke.

“I’m pregnant. I found out some months ago, after I seized power…it was quite the surprise at first, but I’ve grown used to the idea of having our children.”

Again Jack’s mind ground to a halt, jaw somehow slacking further.

_Hold up_. _What_?

“You’re pre— _pregnant_?” Jack managed to squeeze out, even as his heart threatened to fall through his stomach. He felt suddenly warm under his layers, even with the air conditioning of the office, and a bit dizzy. He leaned harder against his desk, using its steadiness to substitute for his own.

“But…you’re a _guy_.” Jack had affirmed that, hadn’t he? When he’d jerked Rhys off back on Japetus? “How can you do… _that_?”

“Members of the Imperial Family can reproduce regardless of gender designation,” Rhys responded, like it was obvious. “Though I wasn’t aware we could breed with humans until now.”

Jack admittedly didn’t know too much about Rhys’ biology, but he clung to the Emperor’s hintof doubt, hoping for another explanation.

“Well—I mean—maybe you _can’t_. Are…are you sure those are even mine? You sure you haven’t been boning some other Atlasssian hunk in the mean time? I mean, that’d make a lot more sense than _me_.”

“No…I’ve been far too busy with consolidating my rule to fool around.” Rhys frowned at Jack’s waning denial. “My nurses have looked at me many times already. They’ve placed the offspring’s development at around six months. When we last saw each other.”

“Six months and you’re already that frikkin enormous? How many do you have in there?” Jack balked, forgetting for a moment his rudeness might offend the Emperor with a fully-armed star destroyer docked right up against Helios. But Rhys only nodded and moved his hands down, splaying fingers over the widest point of his belly.

“Well…by my nurses’ last count? Four healthy, hearty offspring.” Rhys smiled.

“Four…did you say _four_?” Jack was losing it. In the past ten minutes he’d gone from a bachelor to a father of _four._

He pinched his forearm in vague hope it could all be a dream. Rhys ignored him and kept speaking.

“It’s a little larger than a normal litter for my race, admittedly…I’m not entirely sure I’ll be able to carry them for the full eleven months.”

“W-What?”

Jack was really starting to feel faint now. He needed a break from all the bombshells crashing down against his head. His fingers itched for the rest of the whiskey in his desk drawer, because _damn_.

Rhys _had_ to be kidding. Five more months? He was already _huge_. How was he gonna get any bigger?

For a moment, a thought sprung up in Jack’s mind— _Rhys, sitting indolently atop his throne, belly filling out his lap as Jack stood, subservient, feeding fruits he’d never seen before and finely sliced meats into the emperor’s waiting mouth, fattening him up as he carried their kids—_ before he tried to tamp it down, embarrassed flush rising in his cheeks. But it dogged at theedge of his mind, especially as Rhys wouldn’t stop rubbing and stroking his frikkin’ belly.

“Then…this is why you’re _really_ here, huh?” Jack was a little proud he could still string words together with the effects of both the shock and the vexing fantasies. After all, it wasn’t every day that an ascendant Emperor of a galactic dynasty showed up right on your doorstep, heavily pregnant. “You planning on shaking me down for child support or something?”

“Not entirely. The Atlas Imperial Family has more than enough resources to care for a whole litter of offspring.” Rhys’ changed position of his hands on his belly, one holding it beneath as the other cradled where it jutted out just below his ribs. “To be frank, I wasn’t sure if it was…entirely prudent to involve the father.”

“Ouch.”

“You understand it could be _quite_ a scandal. If I hadn’t done away with my predecessor, I may have even been killed…but that’s no longer relevant, no.” The hand atop Rhys’ stomach clenched gently, bunching up the soft fabric of his tunic. “What I want is something more… _carnal_.”

“C..Carnal, huh?” The word sent a little shiver down to Jack’s groin as realization dawned on him. He could pick out the little points of agitation in Rhys’ body now without the covering of his greatcoat—the way he shifted in his boots, the nibble of teeth against his lower lip. The emperor looked a shade more uncomfortable and insistent, and something like _need_ flashed in his mismatched eyes—a familiar sight that brought Jack back to the bedroom on Japetus and had him gasping under his breath.

“You…mean to tell me…you traveled _days_ in your fancy little cruiser with your entourage…for a _booty call_?”

“You really are as crass as you were when I first met you,” Rhys admonished, even as his eyes lit brighter with delight. “But…yes.”

Jack unfolded his arms to run a hand back through his hair.

“That’s…I mean, I’m flattered, but isn’t that a little much?.” Jack took a deep breath, searching for words. “Couldn’t you just force some Atlasssian stud to screw you? Wouldn’t that have been more…convenient?”

Perhaps Jack shouldn’t be questioning the actions of a powerful Emperor, and when Rhys’ shifted even closer, lording his height over him even more he definitely felt like he should keep his mouth closed. His tailbone ground into the corner of his desk as he backed up against it, the space between him and Rhys reduced to millimeters.

“You’re starting to sound like some of my old advisors, Jack. Thankfully, I had them replaced not long ago by some more _forward_ thinking individuals _._ ”

Jack shirked, lips opening to take back what he’d said, but Rhys interrupted before he could think of anything. 

“Their form of council was insufficient and insufferably isolationist. The Atlas Empire stagnated under them, under my predecessor. I had to watch for years as it grew flabby and complacent.” Rhys hissed, his eyes narrowing at an invisible foe. “I’m not going to let that happen again. I’m not going to shy away from fate when it presents me with a shining opportunity.”

The Emperor reached to take Jack’s hand, drawing it away from where it sheltered against his chest and lacing their fingers together. The fiery glimmer in Rhys’ slitted eyes remained but his expression softened, fonder. Jack felt less like he was about to be tossed out his own airlock.

“Bonding together, strengthening the relationship between Hyperion and Atlas…would benefit both of us, don’t you think?” He petted Jack’s hand with a silky stroke of his thumb. “The offspring of two formidable powders….will lead this galactic system into a new golden age. Where our enemies are crushed before they can even lift a finger against us. What do you say?”

Jack wasn’t about to say no to a giant, pregnant, _dangerous_ emperor—not that he really wanted to, not even when his mind tried cycling through the potential risks of going through with this. The future Rhys painted looked appealing—Jack had never thought seriously about children, not again, but with offspring already growing ripe within Rhys’ belly, why look a gift horse in the mouth?

“I…all right. At least for now, I’ll help you out with…” Jack gestured vaguely to Rhys’ body with his free hand. “What you need.”

Rhys’ grin grew to proper happiness, showing off a shock of brilliantly white, sharp teeth. He started to move, hem of his coat rustling against the office floor.

“You saw my quarters. I would like to see yours. Make love to me, Jack, please—the way my body _craves_ it.” Rhys finally drew close enough to wrap his arms around Jack’s neck, and with the emperor towering over him and his rounded belly pressing up against the buckle of his belt the Hyperion CEO truly did feel small.

“A…all right, then…” Jack agreed, his pants growing tighter. Rhys brightened, fingers trailing through his hair.

“Wonderful. I’ll inform my guard that we will be awhile longer.” The emperor leaned down, placing one kiss on Jack’s forehead before pulling away and producing his communicator.

Jack swore under his breath, and with distracted Rhys relaying orders to his own squadron he tapped a quick order to his housekeeping loader. Couldn’t have the place looking like a complete skag-stye if the Atlas Emperor was coming to call.

* * *

Jack managed to kill a little bit of time showing the Emperor around the Hub before he couldn’t ignore Rhys’ arousal any longer, and finally decided to take him all the way up to the penthouse, hoping his order went through and the place was properly cleaned. Thankfully, when he punched in the security code and peered around the entrance he saw the floor had been cleaned and his shoes properly stowed in the little storage rack.

A selection of condoms—no doubt placed by the housekeeping loader—also sat on the side table next to the door. Jack blushed as soon as he noticed them, then harder when Rhys laughed.

“I think it might be a little too late for _those_.”

Jack really hoped so, though he didn’t know dick about Rhys’ alien biology aside from what he’d experienced firsthand last time. For all he understood Rhys could end up _double-pregnant_ or something ridiculous. But before he couldn’t even think harder on whether he should grab the condoms the emperor was already pressing up against him, belly digging into Jack’s spine as he mouthed at the CEO’s ear.

“I’ve waited so long…don’t make me wait much longer.”

Rhys’ undone coat fell to the floor with a heavy _thump_ as he shrugged out of it, following Jack closely as he walked towards the bedroom. Rhys’ height made it difficult for him to maneuver most of the door frames and often he needed to duck, which would’ve disturbed the sensual atmosphere if not for the deluge of pure horniness cascading off of Rhys’ body.

_Jeez_. Jack didn’t ever think sex had much of a smell apart from sweat, skin, and any scented lubes tossed into the mix, but something inside of him responded to the shift as he walked the emperor down the hallway to his bedroom. Something like soil, warm even under a cool night, or dust collecting into balls of fiery life way out into space. Somehow, in his head, those two things seemed reconcilable.

The housekeeping loader had neatly made Jack’s bed, tucking the pale underside of the yellow coverlet over the top in a little band. Flameless candles sat upon the nightstand, with the lights above dimmed just so. Jack could still see his feet and Rhys’ face well enough as he turned around, mouth open for a split second before the emperor squashed their lips together.

Rhys’ hand cupped the side of his face, palm covering Jack’s entire cheek. He slipped his tongue deftly between Jack’s lips, leading the kiss until the CEO started to respond. His hands rested against Rhys’ biceps as they kissed, feeling his lean muscles flex beneath the thin fabric of his tunic.

They shuffled together, lost in their kissing as they moved towards the bed. Rhys ended up bumping into it first, his long legs folding as he settled down against the mattress. Their lips parted with a mutual gasp, and Rhys’ slim hands slipped from Jack’s shoulders to lightly grip his biceps.

Jack gradually felt his confidence return to him when the emperor sat on the bed, mattress springs creaking underneath his weight. Most of Rhys’ height lay in his legs, and though his head still nearly sat level with Jack’s own the CEO relished in the new inches gained on his partner. His eyes fell to half mast as he let them rove over Rhys’ pregnant body, drawing back those fantasies from earlier and letting them slowly trickle free.

Rhys’ thighs cradled the swell of his stomach as he sat, looking so heavy and full Jack’s cock twitched against his briefs. His chest and belly rose and fell with each breath as he watched Jack, his tunic stretching and shifting.

“You wanna take this off? Really get down to business?” Jack murmured, gesturing to the garment. Rhys nodded, long fingers lifting to undo the cloth belt tied atop his belly.

Not content to just watch—as alluring as it would surely be—Jack bent down, inching under the hem of Rhys’ tunic to find the top of his boots and any fastenings to help strip them off. He quickly found a couple of clasps and pried them open, before slipping the boots down the emperor’s elegant legs.

By the time Jack finished, carefully placing the boots aside, Rhys had already undone the belt of his tunic, letting the fabric fall open. He shrugged it off his shoulders and let it fall against the bed, revealing his body to Jack and—oddly enough—another garment.

It looked like thin chiffon, fiery orange and clinging against the curves of Rhys’ body. When Jack reached out to touch it, to rub the end of the small sleeve between two fingers, it reminded him of a strange cross of silk and gelatin.

“What’s this?” He asked as he moved his hand up Rhys’ forearm, watching as nigh-imperceptible patterns in the fabric trailed after him. Rhys shivered, resting his palm atop Jack’s knuckles when his hand started to drift to his chest.

“It’s…my nurses gave it to me…it’s supposed to stay close to my skin…nourish and moisturize it so it won’t get dry and fragile…” Rhys applied a little bit of pressure to Jack’s hand, as if suddenly shy of the CEO’s advances despite begging for them moments earlier.

“I see…something wrong, pumpkin?” Jack spoke lowly, pet names trickling back into his speech. Rhys shook his head.

“No, I…I just…” For a moment, Rhys’ expression flickered back to that unsure, nubile young heir Jack remembered from months back. “This is…attractive to you?”

“Huh.” Jack lifted his hand away from Rhys’ body, eyeing him. “I didn’t expect His Imperial Majesty to still be so shy….I suppose some things don’t change.”

Rhys bit his lips, wrapping his arms loosely about himself. He worried his brows together, looking so damn _cute_ for a vicious, powerful Emperor.

Jack carefully laid his hands atop Rhys’ forearms, an easy smile fluttering back into his expression as he eased them away, eager to show his guest just _how_ much he appreciate his looks.

The fabric covering Rhys’ belly was thin enough to see through. Jack noted where Rhys’ belly button pressed out against the garment, skin pinkish from the pressure of growing young. Even as large as he was in stature, Rhys’ belly still seemed to outsize his body, growing past the natural limits of even the Atlasssian race. Yet that’s what drew Jack the most—the fact that _he’d_ done this to such a powerful creature. Rendered helplessly aroused and nigh-immobile by something as base as his seed.

God, it got Jack so frikkin’ _horny_.

He couldn’t lie about it any longer. And it wasn’t like he hadn’t awoken weirder kinks in the past. Hell, Jack fondly remembered the boner he popped when he finally strangled the life out of Tassiter. Considering he’d put these kids in Rhys in the first place, maybe it shouldn’t be so surprising that he found the Emperor irresistable like this.

He only had to make the suddenly unsure Rhys believe him, though Jack knew it’d be pretty easy.

“You kidding me?” Jack finally answered with a shake of his head before placing both hands atop Rhys’ belly, finally feeling its warmth and fullness cupped in both palms. He almost expected a kick from the offspring inside but Rhys’ belly remained undisturbed apart from the gentle swell and ebb of his breathing.

“ _This_ is perfect. Like. _Damn._ Honestly…can’t wait for you to get even bigger, pumpkin. What’d you say? You still have five more months to go?”

“Y-Yes,” Rhys moaned, leaning back on his hands as Jack stroked his swollen belly.

“Five months. And you’re already this big and sexy. Frikkin’ _amazing_.”

Flush darkened Rhys’ cheeks, adorably contrasted with the beautiful smooth skin of his face and neck. Jack chuckled, leaning in and kissing him right below his odd colored eye, getting a little bit of the Emperor’s makeup on his lips.

“It’s not just your belly either…” he continued, “your tits are so huge and perfect…god…I can’t get enough of you.” Jack didn’t think Rhys could lactate but he wanted to get his mouth on his chest anyway. His hands braced on both sides of Rhys’ belly as he leaned in, pressing an open-mouthed kiss against the emperor’s chest. The filmy undergarments reacted under his tongue, a slight tingling charge passing through his saliva as he started to lick and suck Rhys’ chest through the material.

“ _Ah_ …” Rhys moaned, his fingers digging into the bedding as Jack bit lightly down against his chest. There was enough tender flesh there to get a good amount between his teeth, where Jack worried it carefully. He licked his lips when he drew back, one hand lifted to peel the fabric of the undergarment down over Rhys’ chest so he could suck against the uncovered skin of his other breast.

Rhys flesh was fair, almost ghostly in spots, pampered and protected by the palace of the Imperial family as well as the crepuscular environment of Japetus, but around the swell of his breasts Jack can pick out little lines of spindly blue and purple veins clustered around the ample bud of his nipple.

He left Rhys’ chest alone only when the skin was properly mottled and wet and Rhys started to pant, his eyes half-lidded and mouth open with need. Jack left his chest exposed as he returned his attention to Rhys’ middle, eager to do the same to the ample shape there.

Jack rolled the hem of the garment up and over his belly, stretching the fabric out around the swell until it revealed all the naked, stretched flesh Jack relished.

He took in the sight of Rhys’ belly, scanning every delicious inch and memorizing the details. Purple marks littered his hips and the underside of his stomach where the skin couldn’t keep up with Rhys’ growth, though in Jack’s opinion they only added to his beauty.

It’d been awhile since Jack had thought of anything as “beautiful.” That wasn’t as much his default. Jack found plenty of things awesome, or badass, like the size of his latest statue or the fountain of blood pouring out of a bandit’s neck when Jack popped their head off with his first shot. But _beautiful_? Even Jack didn’t think of himself as “beautiful.” He was _Handsome_ Jack after all.

But it was the only thing he could really call to mind as he stroked Rhys’ belly, heart fluttering with the knowledge he’d done this. To a being as powerful and gorgeous as the Atlasssian Emperor.

He kept one hand rubbing against the Emperor’s skin as the other reached down below the curve of his stomach, grasping about for his cock. He found it hard and wet against his belly, Rhys already yearning for Jack’s touch. He shivered when the CEO closed his hand around the shaft, giving it a couple short pumps.

“Bet you could go off just like this, huh. Just with me touching your pretty little alien dick.” Jack leaned in close, inadvertently pressing his middle up against Rhys’ belly, and despite the confidence in his dirty talk _he_ was the one who felt like he might go off. He loved the solid yet pliant pressure against him, the tangible motion of Rhys’ lusty breathing expanding and falling against him.

“Gonna work you up nice and proper, sugar. Remind you just how good Handsome Jack treats his Emperor.” He palmed down the curve of Rhys’ stomach as he bent his knees into a crouch. He peppered kissed against the Emperor’s stretched skin as he went, until he came face to face with the long cock poking almost shyly out from the shadow of Rhys’ belly.

“Do you…” Rhys panted from somewhere up above him. “I-I should…”

His weight shifted as Rhys eased himself to lay back against the bed, belly now rising off of him like a perfectly smooth moon. Jack could barely see the Emperor’s face from behind his rounded bulk, especially once he leaned in to kiss the base of Rhys’ cock. It twitched, a little dribble of cum trailing from the tip as Jack started to mouth against the warm flesh.

Rhys’ cock was one of the few explicitly alien things about him, shaft longer than a humans and decorated with ridges. Jack almost wanted to ask the Emperor to let him ride it in the future, just to see how it felt, but he took it back once he remembered he still knew little about Rhys’ biology. He didn’t want to risk his belly blowing up the way the Emperor’s had.

Jack braced his hand against Rhys’ thighs, trying to hold him in place as he shifted and tried to push his cock further down Jack’s throat. He tried to hold him at bay, loving the Emperor’s enthusiasm but less interested in getting choked to death by his length.

After lavishing enough attention on Rhys’ cock to get him properly leaking pre-cum, Jack pulled his mouth off. A thin strand of saliva glistened with faintly glowing slick, connecting his lips to the Emperor’s tapered tip. It twitched, properly swollen with need.

_Not too early_ , he reminded himself, giving Rhys’ shaft a small squeeze. Jack didn’t want him coming before he pushed his dick inside him.

“ _Jack_ …” Rhys moaned, frustrated edging into his voice as Jack stopped, but the CEO didn’t leave him alone for long.

He pushed himself up off the ground, resting on knee on the bed as he looked down upon the Emperor. Rhys had one hand placed on the upper curve of his belly, the other fisted into the yellow fabric of Jack’s bedcovers. His formerly finely sculpted hair lay mussed out of style, stray strands plastered against his forehead. The flush in his cheeks had flooded down to his neck, fair skin easily affected in the heat of the moment.

“Don’t…please…I can’t take it much longer…” Rhys panted, hips squirming against the bed. Jack could hear the box spring creak against the Emperor’s weight, hoping it’d hold for what he planned next.

“On your hands and knees,” Jack instructed, holding the Emperor’s hips as he helped him turn over. Rhys’ belly hung heavily as he settled into place, knees and elbows sinking into the soft material of the bed.

Rhys’ plush thighs trembled as he spread himself wider for Jack. The CEO’s heart thrummed faster, the Emperor’s scent even stronger now, radiating off of his rear and genitalia. Jack licked his lips, hands rested against Rhys’ asscheeks as he pushed them apart.

Rhys’ hole yawned like a tender fruit split down the middle, pink and glistening with want. The emperor curved his spine downwards towards the bed, presenting himself as far as his swollen belly would allow. He turned his head over his shoulder to look at Jack, orange and blue mottled eye glowing with need.

“You’re so ready for me…you don’t even really need any prep, huh? Convenient.”

“ _Yes_ …you can just… _please_ , now…” Rhys was losing coherency, lust taking over as he pushed his ass back against Jack’s hands. The CEO ground his teeth, holding his place on the bed as Rhys’ lost a bit of control over his alien strength. He rocked back to a steady balance, not wanting Rhys to buck him off the bed in the throes of passion.

“Easy…” Jack soothed as he let one hand cradle his cock, lining the head up with Rhys’ inviting hole. He took a deep breath of Rhys’ needy scent, locking eyes with the emperor as he glanced over his shoulder, before pushing inside.

Rhys reacted instantly, his spine arching as Jack quickly sunk within him. His eyelids fluttered half closed, lips parting in a grateful moan, like he’d just come up for air after a long journey underwater.

Jack couldn’t hold back either, a low, possessive growl rolling between his lips as he started to push further inside of Rhys, stretching the Emperor’s luscious hole around the width of his cock.

He could feel the pulse and twitch of Rhys’ muscles as they moved around him, like they could pull in Jack’s dick all on their own. His toes curled—still in his shoes, and part of him wondered if he should have undressed more considering the Emperor’s state of near nudity, but Rhys’ moans and the jerk of his hips told Jack it was far too late to stall.

He settled himself all the way before long, taking a moment to breath and fully absorb the heat and pressure wrapped around his cock.

Though Rhys had grown larger, he still felt just as tight as he did back when Jack had first met him. The CEO didn’t know whether it was an effect of the pregnancy or just Rhys’ natural state, but either way he relished in it. He pulled out carefully, nearly groaning and nutting right there at the tight drag of Rhys’ hole against his shaft, like wet latex pulling against skin. He took a couple of deep breaths, composing himself, before thrusting back in all the way.

Rhys shrieked and grabbed the headboard for purchase, arching his back even further to leave space for his belly as Jack started to fuck him proper. His knees spread wide against the bed, allowing the ample room Jack needed to seat between his sizable legs.

Muscles flexed even under the warm layer of pregnant fat wrapped around Rhys’ thighs, the Emperor’s strength still held in reserve even as he relinquished himself to Jack.

His fingers dug tight into Rhys’ hips, squeezing their softness even as he amped up the pace of his thrusts. Despite the tightness of the Emperor’s hole it grew easier as Rhys grew slicker, his body responding in kind to the pressure and friction of Jack’s cock. It felt amazing, to be this close to Rhys again, to feel his warmth from the inside, to have such a powerful being needy and subservient under him—he hadn’t even realized he’d missed it so much.

“Jack! Please, Jack!” Rhys begged, body hot as he rocked back against Jack’s hips, helping the man force his cock in and out of him. One of Jack’s hands latched onto the thin, bunched of material of Rhys’ undergarment, using it to keep himself upright as the Emperor grew more and more desperate. Jack hissed, arousal burning through him even as his hips started to ache both with his own need and the impact of Rhys’ ass. He gripped the Emperor tighter, trying to nail his cock against his most sensitive stops and bring him orgasm before he shattered Jack’s pelvis.

Thankfully, with Rhys so tightly wound and sensitive it didn’t take long for him to come, though as he rocked his ass against Jack’s cock that final time he nearly did knock him off the bed. Fortunately Jack held firm, anchored onto Rhys’ spasming body as he came luminescent fluid against the rumpled sheets of the bed.

The sharp clench of Rhys’ hole around his cock yanked Jack hard over the edge, following the Emperor as he came with a yell louder than what usually broke out of him whenever he screwed anyone.

For a moment only their mingled breathing filled the quiet of the bedroom. Jack could hardly think straight, unable to focus on anything more than the feeling of need slowly unwinding deep in his loins.

“ _Ah_ …” Rhys sighed, one of his hands leaving the scratched headboard to cradle the underside of his stomach. “Your kind releases so much…it feels so good…”

The Emperor’s indolent words draw the last couple drops of come out of Jack’s body, leaving his limbs shaky and numb as he leaned forward, resting his weight against Rhys’ back as he tried to catch his breath. Only when the tingly starts to ebb does he realize his now flaccid dick hasn’t slipped out of Rhys like it usually does when he’s through screwing. He straightens himself up a bit, looking down at where the Emperor’s asscheeks spread around his groin.

“Wha…what’s your body doing?” Jack slurred, tugging his cock against Rhys’ entrance but it didn’t budge. He furrowed his brow, bracing his hand against Rhys’ hips to try one more time only for the Emperor to reach back around and stay his hand.

“My…my body…recognizes its mate…” Rhys panted, lifting his head up from where it’d flopped against the pillow. “It wants…everything you are to stay inside of me…for as long as it can muster.” His hole twitched, sealing tighter around Jack’s cock until it was hard to tell the difference between the two. Jack’s eyes widened, fingers falling against his chin.

“ _Jeez_. Frikkin’ Atlassians. No wonder you got so pregnant, sucking up my juices like this.” He frowned. “How long’s this gonna last?”

“Not very long. I don’t think.” Rhys’ head rested back against the pillow, though his eye still watched him, glowing over his shoulder. “Don’t pay it mind. Lay with me.”

Not that Jack had much of a choice, with his cock stuck inside of Rhys’ body. So he carefully helped the Emperor turn onto his size, mindful of where they joined together as they settled atop the bed covers with Jack spooned up against Rhys’ back. He draped his arm around Rhys, the Emperor’s hands sliding up to intertwine Jack’s fingers against his chest.

“You must come back with me. My body needs its mate. My children will need their father.” Rhys stated, squeezing Jack’s hand. “I’ve come all this way for you. You must return with me.”

Part of Jack had been waiting this entire time for that shoe to drop. He didn’t think Rhys could be satisfied and sent back off to Japetus with just one round of sex under his belt. Not with his alien hormones driving him nuts.

“You could be anything…I’d give you anything you wanted. A palace all to your own. An army at your command. Wealth and land yours for the taking…”

“Babe….that sounds _amazing_ , but…” Jack interrupted, hissing reluctantly through his teeth as he nuzzled the back of Rhys’ neck. “I’m a busy man. Hyperion ain’t gonna run itself, you know?”

The Emperor lifted his head off the pillow, turning as best as he could to look over his shoulder.

“Surely you can work for your company remotely? Communication technologies have made leaps and bounds in recent decades. I could help you if you need it.”

Jack rubbed his free thumb over Rhys’ knuckles with a sigh.

“I get that, pumpkin. There are some things that can only be done in person, though. Intimidation mostly. People are more likely to jump in line when a real guy’s threatening to choke them with their guts rather than a hologram.”

Rhys’ face fell, frown tugging at those fair lips. Jack’s belly sunk, and he wished badly he could kiss it away. He leans in and tries anyway.

“You know…” Jack murmured, scooting in closer. “My R&D boys are working on a new kind of transport…it’s supposed to go light speed…deadline was gonna be a couple months but I think I can get them to push it up with some…incentive.”

“Really?”

“Provided it doesn’t blow up en route, figure it’d make the trip to Japetus in a couple of hours.”

“That…that would make me very happy.”

Jack let go of Rhys’ hand to trail down his body, soon settling against the curve of his belly. He touched it now, not in interest of love, but with sensual curiosity, feeling out the shape and weight with the burn of need now sated in his loins.

“Do they…are they moving yet?” Jack rubbed Rhys’ belly in slow circles, seeking, but the Emperor shook his head.

“No, but it’s nearly that time…tell me if you feel something,” he trailed off, voice growing soft. Jack wondered if he was falling asleep like he had last time—curled up in Jack’s arms, not knowing what the CEO had already sowed into his belly. And now it all lay blossoming, growing beneath Jack’s palm as he pressed it close against the Emperor’s warm, smooth skin.

Rhys had asked if he felt anything.

Jack thought he did.


End file.
